theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Balance Arc Timeline
Two-Sunned Planet Magnus * Magnus was born on a purple-skied, two-sunned planet. ** He is an only child. * At 10 years old Magnus was a protector for the first time. ** He saved a mongrel dog from 3 thirteen/fourteen year old bullies. Magnus got his ass kicked but the dog was able to get away. He never saw the dog again. * After the dog incident he started to toughening up because he didn’t like seeing someone weaker than him get hurt. * At some point his grandfather gave him a knife. * At 19/20 he became the security officer for the IPRE expedition Taako * Taako was born on a purple-skied, two-sunned planet and had an identical twin. * Lup, his Twin, was assigned male at birth, but at a fairly young age she transitioned, and identified as a female elf. * Throughout their elf childhood Taako and Lup got passed around. * They stayed with their aunt and she taught Taako how to cook. It was a more respite scenario than anything super long-term. He was very close to his aunt. * When he was 12 years old, he had to fend for himself. ** The way he would make his living was by traveling with troupes--sometimes performers, sometimes mercenaries, different groups of people, anybody who was traveling. * They stayed in caravans and Taako made himself useful while cooking ** The caravans were a difficult period of Taako's life. Just scraping by and doing everything in his power to stay onboard these caravans where he had a small amount of safety that he could grasp onto. ** The magic he just picked up out whatever books and stuff he’d strung along. When he was on the road like he had to pick up little things here and there. He had travelled with wizards a couple of times and learned very small things. ** When they were younger, Lup dabbled in Transmutation magic and created a magically-imbued fifteen-dollar bill. Transmutation became Taako's specialization during his cooking show. * Elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans. * At the tender age of 65 years old, he was working on his grandpa Tostada’s farm and may have invented Sour cream. ** An elf typically claims Adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100. But Tostada called him Taako when he was 65 so he may have claimed Adulthood earlier. * At some point Taako and Lup encountered a bad, drunk clown called Mr. Bing-Bong and hated him. He would get drunk in the middle of the town, and they would all laugh and throw cheese at him. * The two of them graduated high on the list at the academy. * Just before their exit from the two-sunned planet the Transmutation fifteen-dollar bill was taken from Lup by Greg Grimaldis. ** Taako also meet Greg Grimaldis * At some later point Taako and Lup became the chefs, wizards, and arcanists for the IPRE expedition Merle * Merle was born on a purple-skied, two-sunned planet in a druidic hippie enclave. ** He may be older than Taako. * He learned the ways of Pan as they were handed down by his father. * A woodsman taught him battleaxe proficiency and helped him see like a life outside of the enclave. * Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they’re considered young until they reach the age of 50. * He eventually left the enclave because he believed they were not doing enough to contribute to the good of mankind and they were only committed to their own religious pursuit. * At some later point Merle became the head physician and biologist for the IPRE expedition. The Stolen Century Cycle 0 * IPRE's homeworld, the Two-Sunned Planet. * Taako,Magnus, Merle, Barry, Lup, Lucretia, and Davenport go to a bar. * IPRE expedition mission begins. * The Hunger attacks the planar system, consuming it. * The Starblaster escapes. Cycle 1 * The Starblaster arrives in The Animal Kingdom. * The Hunger kills Magnus. Cycle 8 * The Starblaster arrives in The Mushroom Kingdom. * Mushroom spores kill Magnus, but the IPRE retrieves the Light of Creation. Cycle 17 * The Starblaster arrives in The Tiered Capital City of Jaden-Province / TAZ: (K)nights. * A crystal with about a hundred souls is shrunken down by Taako and brought onto the Starblaster in order to save them and make sure the Hunger doesn't devour this advanced technology. Cycle 21 * The Starblaster arrives in The Beach World. * Taako invents surfing. * Barry confesses to Taako that he likes Lup. * Lucretia paints a portrait of the seven crew members in this rare moment of happiness. * Nobody dies. Cycle 30 * The Starblaster arrives in Tesseralia. * Magnus coaches the children of the Tesseralia Losers (later called the Tesseralia Winners) in a sport called Rebound. * Merle's initiates his first Parley with John. * John kills Merle. Cycle 31 * Merle's second Parley with John. * Merle asks John what he's after, and John gives a long-winded answer about wanting to grow because existence is too cruel to bear. * John asks Merle how he keeps coming back to life, and Merle gives a vague answer about a ship. * John kills Merle. Cycle ~32 * Possibly Cycle 32, but it's just "another cycle. Maybe not the very next one." * Merle's third Parley. * Merle asks why John sometimes says "we" instead of "I", and John talks about himself a little. * John asks Merle what the ship looks like, and Merle draws him a visual aid. * John kills Merle. Cycle ~33 * Merle's fourth Parley. * John asks if Merle's crew are the ones keeping the Light of Creation from him, which Merle confirms. * Merle asks why this vexes him, and John explains that the Light of Creation is what the Hunger uses to continue growing and breaking the laws of existence. * John kills Merle. * Taako casts Blink and realizes that the Hunger's scouts, which disappear once he sees them, have been keeping tabs on them. Cycle ?? * Merle conducts further Parleys with John throughout the many cycles, not all consecutively. Cycle 47 * The Starblaster arrives in The Legato Conservatory. * The crew is assaulted by countless simultaneous artistic compositions all at once upon entering. * Magnus learns woodworking and carves many wooden ducks for the baby Voidfish. * Merle masters and teaches interpretive jazz dancing. He creates a dance called Pandemonium. * Taako attends philosophy classes, drops a bunch of bomb aphorisms from his homeworld and cites them to himself, and gains a dedicated following for his wisdom. He makes a book called "Taako Time! A Book of Inspirational Aphorisms for the Independent Soul", which consists of plagiarized aphorisms from his homeworld. * Barry and Lup aren't seen much by the others. * The IPRE crew all submit works to the mountain. ** Magnus submits a wooden duck; it's not perfect, but it's the best he could do. ** Professor Merle submits a sensual recreation of his dance. ** Davenport sings a beautiful, tenor opera solo, that goes on for like, eighteen minutes. It's beautiful. ** Lucretia presents a painting of a famous city market square / public space that was a really beautiful fixture of the town that the IPRE headquarters was in, in the Two-Sunned Planet. ** Taako submits his book, "Taako Time! A Book of Inspirational Aphorisms for the Independent Soul". ** Barry and Lup submit a beautiful piano-violin duet, with Barry on the piano and Lup playing the violin. Possibly something like Salut D’Amour by Edward Elgar. Afterwards, they don't let each other's hands go. * All of the IPRE's works are accepted and rebroadcasted by the mountain, but the Light of Creation is not to be found. * Lucretia accidentally inoculates herself in the Voidfish's water. * Magnus brings the baby Voidfish onboard the Starblaster, saving it as the rest of its planar system is consumed by the Hunger. Cycle 65 * The Starblaster arrives in The Judges' World. * The Starblaster is shot down by the defense ministry's cannons; all of the crew but Lucretia (and Fisher) are caught and tried. * Prosecutor Olson doesn't know how to pronounce Taako's name. * The Justices' list accusations against the IPRE. ** Magnus is charged with pride and wrath. ** Barry is charged with sloth and envy. ** Merle is charged with sloth, envy, and lust. ** Lup guesses correctly that she's charged with lust, gluttony, pride, and wrath. ** Davenport is charged with wrath. ** Taako is charged with greed, envy, and pride. ** Merle, Taako, and Barry are found "worthy". The others are not. * The Justices kill Magnus, Taako, Merle, Barry, Lup, and Davenport after looking into their futures. * Lucretia basically solos the whole year, the pressure of which changes her into the person who would become Madam Director. Cycle 66 * Lucretia explains to the crew what she'd lived through. * Magnus checks on Fisher immediately after reappearing on the Starblaster. Cycle ?? * The Suffering Game - Chapter Seven Flashback * The Hunger kills Magnus and Barry as they're fighting. Cycle ~80 * Merle's last Parley, which doesn't have an exact cycle number but occurs about 30 years from the Day of Story and Song (~20 years from arriving in Faerûn). * John sets up a chessboard. Merle tells John that they call him the Hunger. * John kills Merle. Cycle 82 * The Starblaster arrives in The Empty World. * This system's Prime Material Plane is bisected by the Plane of Magic cutting across it at an angle. * In the past, nearly all residents of this Prime Material Plane had magical abilities, and when they tried to pull the Plane of Magic out of the sky in their hubris, they were completely wiped out. No people or animals exist here, and it's quiet. * The IPRE find and retrieve the Light of Creation. * Fisher hangs out with Magnus and eats some old tomes. * Merle writes memoirs / an autobiography of his life in a three-book series, with Lucretia's help. * Lucretia begins learning and mastering Shield of Faith from Merle. * Davenport masters illusion magic. * Taako gives Lup her Best Day Ever. * Lup and Barry successfully become liches. * Lup blows up one of those tendrils from the Hunger as a lich. Cycle ?? * The Starblaster arrives in The Hamster Civilization. * They run around in plastic tubes. Cycle ?? * The Starblaster arrives in Jello Town. * Everyone and everything is made of jello, and they love being eaten. Cycle ?? * The Starblaster arrives in Puppy Town. * It was all just puppies. Cycle ?? * Sometime between Cycles 82 and 92. * Barry dies early on and is a lich almost the whole year. * Everyone hears Lucretia hum/sing static except Barry, who then makes static noises himself. Cycle 92 * The Starblaster arrives in The Hanging Arcaneum * Everyone learns artificing. * Taako creates the KrEbStAr. * Merle creates Gilley. * Magnus creates 2th Necklace (pronounced "tooth necklace") and Bear Face. * Lup creates the Umbra Staff. * The IPRE discuss the plan to divide up the Light of Creation and the plan to cast a shield around a plane to cut off the Hunger's advance. Eventually, they decide to go with the dividing plan. Cycle 99 * The last cycle. * The Starblaster arrives in lands in Faerûn (Abeir-Toril). * The Light of Creation falls nearly on top of the Starblaster, so the IPRE retrieves it within the hour. * The IPRE divide up the Light of Creation, store its pieces in their different artifacts, wait to ensure that the Hunger's scouts can't find them, and then distribute the items throughout the land. Bonus Notes * Merle has died 57 times throughout the Stolen Century. * Magnus has died 19 times throughout the Stolen Century. * Taako has died 8 times throughout the Stolen Century. One-Sunned Planet Before Here There Be Gerblins * 15ish years before Here There Be Gerblins ** June is born * 12ish years before Here There Be Gerblins the IPRE Lands on the One-Sunned Planet ** 12ish years before Lunar Interlude 4 Mavis is Born ** 1 hour post landing The IPRE recover the Light of Creation ** 2nd day The Grand Relics are created ** 1 week after relics are created they figure out The Hunger’s not coming and celebrate that night ** Morning after they celebrate they decide it’s time to put the relics out into the world ** Between Week 1 and 10 months *** Magnus gets lost and meets Jack and June in Woven Gulch. **** They save him from dehydration so Magnus believes he can trust them with The Temporal Chalice. **** June would have been about 3 years old *** Taako heads to Phandalin and throws The Philosopher's Stone in the well. **** A miner coming back to town after a long and exhausting shift (maybe at Wave Echo Cave) and they hear a voice coming from the bottom of the well. *** Merle finds a massive statue (like the Colossus of Rome) and ties the Gaia Sash around its head like a headband. **** A sculptor comes to study the statue and feels the Gaia Sash calling to them. ** 10 months after arrival Relic Wars start *** Every party in this world, every band of adventurers, every mercenary guild, every kingdom, wants the Grand Relics. *** Every few weeks or so the IPRE witness a battle raging down below as they coast above this land aboard the Starblaster *** Every few months The Phoenix Fire Gauntlet surfaces leaves a circular glass scar on the world’s surface. **** They IPRE witness one of these massive battles were a sleepy agrarian village once stood. *** There are reports of impossible things, monsters and other phenomena conjured into existence by the Oculus. *** The Gaia Sash’s power creates deadly, unceasing storms. **** A string of cities built upon the Moonshae Isles are drowned in minutes under the weight of one of these storms. *** Taako sees a couple of instances with the Philosopher’s Stone being misused. **** One that hits hardest is the city of Armos. A child found the Stone somehow and turned their home and everyone inside of it to peppermint. *** The Temporal Chalice's use haunts Magnus. He doesn’t see anything change because of the Chalice and that’s the problem. Time can be rewritten with the Chalice, made miserable without him knowing it. *** Magnus remembers that he lost loved ones in this war, and lost a lot of people he knew. * 11 years before Here There Be Gerblins ** Little over a year after arrival "We hid from the hunger party" ** 11 years before BattleFest Supreme Champion Finals *** Angus McDonald is born in early spring ** 20 months after arrival Lup leaves * 10 years before Here There Be Gerblins, ** Cyrus Rockseeker & Lup die ** 24 months after arrival *** Lucretia feeds Fisher *** Davenport's birthday *** Taako kills Barry *** Lucretia placed Magnus in Raven's Roost **** In time Magnus was invited to take a residency at the Hammer and Tong. *** Taako starts touring *** Merle is put on the beach. * Before the Bureau was formed, Lucretia aspired to recover and destroy the Grand Relics on her own. ** She searched for months to locate the relics, but came up empty. ** She then received a message to come to Wonderland. ** There she wagered 20 years of her life in a game of chess in Wonderland lost. ** By the time The Suffering Game happens she is appears to be about 50 years old when in all actuality she was about 30. * 10 to 8.5 years before The Eleventh Hour ** Taako played the Underdark ** Ren moved to Refuge * A few years after Mavis is born Mookie is Born * 8 and a half years before The Eleventh Hour ** June got lost in the mines. (June was about 7) ** Jack dies ** The bubble around Refuge went up * 7 years before The Eleventh Hour ** Refuge’s loop begins (June was about 8) * Sometime after his arrival Magnus & Julia led a rebellion against Governor Kalen. * 5 or 6 years before Here There Be Gerblins ** The rebellion ended three months before the Continental Craftsmen Showcase. ** Magnus and Julia get married soon after rebellion ended. ** Magnus leaves to go to the Continental Craftsmen Showcase ** Two days after Magnus' departure Kalen attacks Raven’s Roost ** Ten days after Magnus' departure Raven’s Roost became a ghost town and he finds out Julia is dead * 5 years before Here There Be Gerblins ** Taako's big poisoning ** Sazed abandoned Taako * At some point the Bureau of Balance is formed ** Lucas Miller becomes the scientific advisor and helps build the base *** Maureen, Lucas' mother, worked on the gravity, anti-gravity technology for the base. She was also very, very much a botanist. She also started to come up with this idea of how they could create other mirrors into other worlds. She died when she test out the cosmoscope. ** Magic Brian is hired as a Seeker *** He at some point became engaged to an unknown person. ** Killian, Carey, and Boyland form a team of Regulators Balance Story * 2 months before Midsummer (1) ** Here There Be Gerblins/Moonlighting ** The Tres Horny Boys join the Bureau of Balance * Three weeks after Here There Be Gerblins/ Moonlighting ** Leeman Kessler, a reclaimer, retrieves the Oculus but is murdered in the city of Rockport. ** Murder on the Rockport Limited (Angus was 10) * Midsummer (1): Between Flamerule and Eleasis on Forgotten Realms Calendar ** Lunar Interlude I ** BoB Carnival * 4 months before Candlenights, Eleint on Forgotten Realms Calendar ** Lucas finds the philosopher's stone, ** His search through the Cosmoscope to find Maureen begins * 1 month before Petals to the Metal ** Sloane becomes enthralled by the Gaia Sash * Petals to the Metal * Lunar Interlude II ** Robbie is thrown into the brig ** Angus is hired by the Bureau of Balance ** Lucas meets the Tres Horny Boys * Candlenights/ Winter Solstice: Nightal 20 on Forgotten Realms Calendar ** Candlenights week ** Crystal Kingdom ** The Tres Horny Boys lie and tell Lucretia that Lucas died * Few weeks after Crystal Kingdom ** Lunar Interlude III - Rest and Relaxation ** Training with Carey ** Spa Outing with the Director ** Teaching Angus and the 'LUP' incident * Early spring (couple of weeks after Crystal Kingdom) ** One week before BattleFest Supreme Champion Finals *** Supreme Champion qualifiers ** BattleFest Supreme Champion Finals *** Angus turns 11 * Couple of months before Midsummer (2) ** The Eleventh Hour ** June is now about 15 * Merle’s secret missions * Lunar Interlude IV ** Mavis and Mookie meet Angus * Camp Good Friend * Mind Flayer High School * Couple of days before Midsummer (2) ** The Suffering Game ** Magnus is 32 years old but temporarily became 42 * Midsummer (2): Between Flamerule and Eleasis on Forgotten Realms Calendar ** The Day of Story and Song ** Here There Be Gerblins was 14 months ago After The Day of Story and Song * At some point ** The Bureau of Balance is renamed The Bureau of Benevolence. * 1 month after The Day of Story and Song ** Sazed surrendered himself to the village court. ** Taako gets a full pardon for the incident that happened at Glamour Springs ** Ren applies to be Taako's second in command so he can start "Taako’s Amazing School of Magic" * Matrix-esque Tomb of Horrors * Months after The Day of Story and Song ** Lup gets her body back after Barry puts her note in the tank. * The Grand Grimaldis Casino Heist ** The Tres Horny Boys and Lup temporarily return to the Two-Sunned Planet for an eighty-minute window ** By this point Magnus has lots of beautiful scars and a tattoo of the Loch Ness Monster * Within 6 months after The Day of Story and Song ** Magnus opens "Hammer and Tails Dog’s School” * 6 months after The Day of Story and Song ** Goldcliff Battlewagon Racing League Turbo Platinum Cup * 11 months year after The Day of Story and Song ** Merle became the Earl of Bottlenose Cove ** Merle also started a company called the “Extreme Teen Adventures" * Nearly 1 year after The Day of Story and Song ** The Adventure Zone: Live in San Francisco! ** Taako Magnus and Merle have been meeting up approximately every other month and play a little fantasy euchre. ** Davenport now has got long, unkempt gray hair now, gathered in two sections in bearded tails. And peeking out from behind that hair is an impressive salt-and-pepper goatee. He is now a bit of a sea dog\ ** They meet Orla * 1 year after The Day of Story and Song ** Taako lives in a large temple overlooking the Stillwater Sea ** Taako hasn't seen Angus in a few months. *** Angus might get a teaching position at Lucas' Academy of Arcane Sciences by the end of the year. ** Taako and Kravitz are planing take an "afterlife vacation" ** Carey, and Killian get married * At least 18 months after The Day of Story and Song ** The night before Candlenights *** Tacoma Live Show * Much later Magnus dies peacefully of old age. ** Taako, Merle, Barry, Lup, Lucretia, Davenport, Angus, Carey, and Killian are all by his bedside as he passes away. ** Kravitz escorts him to the afterlife Category:The Stolen Century